


Another Chance

by girlwithpassion



Category: Kahaani Ghar Ghar Kii
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: I have managed to write an OS on ParYash and posting it here. It's set up in time frame when Om is back and finally realises he is really Om and not Rishabh. I hope you'll enjoy it.
Relationships: Parvati Agarwal/Suyash Mehra
Kudos: 1





	Another Chance

Everyone is in rejoicing over Om's return, him regaining his memories brought relief to everyone. Well, almost everyone. Parvati doesn't know how to even react to everything. Om's return as Rishab, Rishika and her family, the truth behind Rishab and Om... it's all too much to bear. And now, suddenly Om wants to remarry Parvati.  
  
'Shaadi ko bacchon ka khel samjha howa hai.' Parvati just wants to vanish from there. It is all too much, how can they do not understand this. Before she can do anything else her phone rings, flashing Adi's name on the screen.  
  
"Hello Adi."  
  
"Parvati Aunty." Adi sounds worried and it's not a good sign.  
  
"Haan bolo." As she hears Adi's voice the colour from her face drains fast.  
  
"Main araahi hon." With this she hangs up and rushes to leave as she makes it to the stairs, the family notices her.  
  
"Parvati dekho na... Om bhi agaya hai aur ab tum dono..." Parvati doesn't stick around to hear the end of sentence and literally race down the stairs to the door just mumbling to maa ji that she will be back later and with that she is gone leaving the Agarwal clan in complete shock.  
  
Parvati goes to Mehra mansion and is greeted by nervous Adi and she can understand why exactly.  
  
"Don't worry, main hon na, baat kart hon." Adi nods and Parvati goes inside. Parvati stops at the bedroom threshold and there she finds room in a mess, suitcase on bed almost packed and there he is, Suyash Mehra himself, frantically looking for something as he turns things upside down in his bedroom. She stands there and takes in all the details and surprisingly Suyash still hasn't noticed her, she decides to change that.  
  
"Left shelf, second drawer." This makes Suyash stop and turn to see that he isn't alone. He is momentarily surprised to see her but more surprised on her words.  
  
"Left shelf, second drawer, wahi par hai aapka passport. Last week jab courier se aya tha toh wahin rakha tha aapne." Without saying a word he looks into the drawer Parvati has mentioned, there he finds his passport, finally he lets out a relief sigh.  
  
"Aap yahan, Parvati ji?" He finally asks bringing his attention to her.  
  
"Bina bataye jaa rahe thay?" No taunt but an honest question wrapped up in hurt. He looks at her bit surprised and fumbles with his words.  
  
"Woh kaam ke..."  
  
"Oh please... kam ka bahana mat banayein. Kaam ke liye jaa rahe hote toh yahan a business quietly wind up na kar rahe hote." He is shocked at this and Parvati smiles just a tiny bit.  
  
"Adi ne bataya?"  
  
"Kisi ne bhi bataya ho kya farq parta hai."  
  
"Parvati ji, aapko yahan nahi apne ghar par hone chahiye."  
  
"Yeh ghar bhi toh mera hai, jahan tak yaad parta hai main abhi bhi legally Mrs Suyash Mehra hon toh by default yeh ghar mera howa." Suyash is unable to understand this tone of Parvati but her acknowledgement of their relationship still takes his breathe away but it is also breaking his resolve. All he wanted to do is leave quietly from this city and from Parvati as far away as possible. Knowing Om is back, truly back had truly broken all the hopes he ever had for them so he decided it is better to move away for her happiness.  
  
"Please, Parvati ji, aap ghar jayein, aapne ghar, aapne Om ke paas." The way he utters his name Parvati can clearly hear the distain in his voice as this time he is unable to control his feelings.  
  
"Haan Om agaye hain waapis aur haan wahan sab humari shaadi ki baat..." She is also unable to complete the sentence it was physically hurting her just thinking about it and she can see the agony in his eyes to know how much he is hurting too. Suyash once again diverts his attention as he continues to pack and Parvati feels helpless too, she silently walks over at the edge of bed and sits down next to the suitcase causing Suyash's actions to come to a halt.  
  
"Shaadi ko bacchon ka khel samajha howa hai en sab ne. Aaj yahan toh kal wahan. Khel hai kya?" Suyash is unable to understand whether Parvati is asking him this or herself, it's all just becoming much more difficult for him right now.  
  
"Aur aise kaise ho sakta hai... meri shaadi toh aapse..." Her eyes cast down as she says this and something clicks in his mind, it makes him furious but he controls his anger, barely.  
  
"Oh toh yeh baat hai... janta hon ke aapne kis majboori mein shaadi ki thi, aik sign hi toh hain, yeh formality bhi poori kar dete hain, aik sign aur rishta khatam..."  
  
"Suyash please..." Her voice cracks as she manages to stop him from finishing that sentence but then Suyash's resolve breaks.  
  
"Kya chahti hain, aap Parvati ji? Kya karon aur main?" Suyash's pain can be clearly heard in his voice and his words and it breaks Parvati's heart even more as she can feel his pain more clearly now than ever. Taking a deep sigh he goes and sits on the other side of bed with his back to her.  
  
"Meri samajh mein nahi araha aap kya chahti hain. Pehle din se aapne humesha humare beech Om naam ki lakeer keech di thi jo waqt ke saath aur gehri aur lambi hoti gayi. Main yeh nahi kehta ke maine koi umeed ki thi... nahi, maine kaha tha na mera pyaar mera pyaar hai aur maine badle mein aisi koi umeed nahi rakhi. Janta tha, aapke dil mein, rooh mein, jism mein sirf Om hai, sirf usi ka aks hai. Aur maine kabhi shikwa nahi kiya aapse. Par ab... main... mera chale jana hi behtar hoga. Main ab yahan nahi reh sakta. Main nahi dekh sakta aapko... Aisa nahi hai ke main khush nahi hon, aapki khushi hi maine chahi hai aur janta hon ke Om hi aapki khushi hai. Aur ab woh waapis agayein hain toh... Aaj jab aapko Om ke paas hona chahiye aap yahan agayi hain. Aap yehi toh chahti thi." A heavy silence takes over them as each of them are lost into their own thoughts.  
  
"Maine Om ko chaha hai, haan... lekin yeh toh nahi chaha tha ke woh waapis ajayein." The confession falls from her lips takes both of them with surprised, Suyash is even more shocked at this, he turns slightly to look at her. Parvati's face is stained with her tears as she is softly playing with the zip of his suitcase.  
  
"Parvati ji..." He doesn't know what to say or how to respond to this.  
  
"Om ka chaha hai maine, maanti hon, dil-o-jaan se chaha maine. Pati thay woh mere, apne pati ko nahi chahti toh gunaah karti. Par eska yeh matlab nahi hai ke zindagi wohi hai, raasta wohi hai. Sab badal gaya hai. Shayad bohut pehle hi badal gaya tha par mujhme himmat nahi thi ke saamna karti." Parvati lets out a sob which she tries to control but still it lets out, Suyash's hand almost twitch to move forward and touch her, console her but he controls his hand by tightly making a fist.  
  
"18 saal ki thi jab meri shaadi hoyi thi Om se. 18 saal ki larki jisse sirf yeh pata tha pati Parmeshwar hota hai, pati ka ghar hi apna hota hai, uske rishte, uska sab tumhara hai. Aur wohi maine kiya... apne pati ko Parmeshwar mana, dil-o-jaan se chaha, usay pooja aur phir... usi pati ne saabit kar diya ke woh Parmeshwar kabhi nahi hosakta bas woh sirf aik insaan hi hai, aik kamzoor insaan." Suyash can almost taste he bitterness in her voice as she recalls this. It has surely taken him by surprise at her this tone and words. This is not the Parvati he is used to he is quite confused at Parvati right now.  
  
"Maine apni poori zindagi de di us ghar ko, parivaar ko, Om ko... aur phir bhi mere hisse mein kya aya? Azeeyat? Dukh? Beizaati? Shak?" Another sob breaks out of her which she tries to supress yet again and Suyash is torn between his emotions.  
  
"Aapne pehle toh kabhi..."  
  
"Kaise kehti? Kisko kehti? Mere aapne... jinhe aapna mana woh toh waqt anay par kabhi mere saath nahi thay. Aur aap..." She looks at him through her tears and the sight breaks his heart.  
  
"Aapko kaise batati... aisa nahi hai ke batana nahi chahti thi bas... himmat nahi thi. Shayad rishton ki zanjeer itni sakht thi ke main bas apne adnar hi jakdi reh gayi. Mujhe toh pata bhi nahi tha, ehsaas hi nahi tha, par aapne... aapke... pyaar ne mujhe ehsaas dilaya es sab ka." Suyash looks at her, really looks at her and is unable find anything but truth in her words.  
  
"Pata nahi kab aur kaise chahte na chahte main humesha Om aur aapke beech mein tulna karti rahi. Aapne har kadam pe mera saath diya, Om ne har kadam par sirf aazmaiysh di. Aapne mujhpar, mere faislon par ankh band karke bharosa kiya aur Om ne... humesha sawaal kiye, shaq kiya. Aap... you... you were just there, always, Mis.. Suyash, aur Om... he was never there for me." Suyash's heart is beating very fast as he hears Parvati's comparisons but it also makes him freeze on his spot.  
  
"Aapne... jo pyaar aapne kiya mujhse, woh toh kabhi kisi ne nahi kiya, na Om ne, na hi kisi aur ne. Om ne humari shaadi ke har vaade ko kabhi na kabhi thoda hai aur aapne tootay howe shaadi ke rishte mein har vaada imaandaari se nibhaya hai. Om ne dhoka diya mujhe... Trishna ko bhi." Parvati stops as she remembers Trishna and somewhere deep down she also feels slightly guilty for driving her to that level of madness.  
  
"Trishna was not your fault, Parvati ji." Suyash's voice brings her out of her memories once again as if reading her mind, he knew what she needed, it makes her smile through her tears as she shakes her head.  
  
"Trishna ne kaha tha ke mujh jaisi auratein hoti hain jo pati ko Parmeshwar banati hai aur unki galatiyon ko mauf karti rehte hain. Sahi kaha tha... maine Om ko mauf kar diya. Par bohut baad mein samajh aya... ke mere dil ne Om ko mauf nahi kiya tha. Tab tak bohut dair ho chuki thi aur Om es duniya se." Parvati wipes her face and looks at Suyash.  
  
"Aap samajh rahe hain na, main kya keh rahi hon?" Suyash is frozen on his place, dumbfounded, opens his mouth to speak and closes it, he does it few times but no words come out.  
  
"Om chale gaye aur peeche chodh gaye yeh parivaar, unka parivaar, mera parivaar. Main kya karti? Main... woh sab meri zimedaari thay Om ke baad. Main ab tak apn zimedaari, apna farz ata kar rahi thi. Chah kar bhi main nahi chodh sakti thi. Pehle lagta tha ke un sab ke meri zaroorat hai par aisa nahi hai."  
  
"Aisa nahi hai Parvati ji, sabko aapki zaroorat hai, rahi hai, humesha."  
  
"Haan toh... yeh parivaar bhi mera hai, esko bhi meri zaroorat hai, aapko bhi toh."  
  
"Parvati ji, main..." Parvati moves from her place and walks around the bed to go and stand in front of Suyash who is taken aback slightly with Parvati standing right in front of him, he looks up to see her tears stained face with a certain determination on it. Slowly Parvarti moves and bends down in front of Suyesh and their faces are on same level and Suyash almost reaches out to touch her shoulders but stops just above her arms.  
  
"Parvati ji, yeh aap kya..."  
  
"Aapne humesha mera saath diya, mere saath khade rahe bina kisi sawaal ke aapne mujhpe bharosa kiya. Aapne bina kisi shart ke, mujhse bohut pyaar kiya... aur main..." She looks at him with hope in her eyes as she slightly raises her right hand towards him and holds it out for him.  
  
"Aaj main aapse poochti hon ke kya aap mujhe itni ijazaat deinge ke ab main humesha aapke saath rahon, aapka saath don. Jitna pyaar apne diya hai, main apni baaki ki umar laga kar us pyaar ko jeena chahti hon, aur aap ke hissay ka pyaar main ab aapko dena chahti hon jo shayad mujhe bohut pehle de dena chahiye thay." Suyash's tears are rapidly falling down his cheeks and Parvati is openly crying, almost begging to Suyash for one chance to prove her love for him and he is still having hard time believing her which can be seen by Parvati in his eyes.  
  
"Aapke pyaar ne mujhe pankh diye, mujhe azaad kiya hai. Mujhe lagta tha ke Om kya pyaar woh pyaar hai jo jeena sikhata hai par main ghalat thi us pyaar ne mujhe ghutan di aur aapke pyaar mein main azaad saansein li hain. Main jaanti hon bohut dair laga di pehchanne mein, iqraar karne mein par aaj main pehli baar sirf apne liye kuch mang rahi hon. Main aapko apne liye maang rahi hon. Please, Suyash? Will you... give me this chance?" Parvati stays in her position with her hand held out for Suyash who looks between her eyes and her hand and both are inviting him, speaking nothing but honesty that he is what she wants, he is who she is choosing. Unable to form words yet again he slightly nods as he gives his hand into hers, entwining their fingers together. Parvati is shocked at this but absolutely giddy with happiness finally able to breathe normally once again.  
  
"Thank you." She whispers as he closes the gap between them by kneeling down next to her and hugging her tightly.  
  
"I love you, Parvati ji." For the first time he utters the words with so much courage and proud.  
  
"I love you too, Suyash." Her reply was unexpected but causes Suyash to let out a pure relief laugh and tightening his hold onto her. They sit there, holding each other, tightly for maybe moments or hours, it doesn't matter because time has surely stopped for them right there.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin.


End file.
